The semiconductor industry has developed techniques for singulating semiconductor integrated circuit die. The die are then packaged for use in products. In a conventional process, the wafer is mounted on an adhesive tape and is then cut using a saw, for example, along scribe lines or saw streets between active die regions. The singulated die attached to the tape are then available for further packaging steps.
Despite the progress made in die singulation techniques, there is a need in the art for improved methods of wafer level singulation.